Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting display apparatuses that typically do not include a separate light source. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be driven at a low voltage, may be lightweight and thin, and may have wide viewing angles, good contrast features, and fast response speeds. Accordingly, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been highlighted as the next-generation display apparatuses.
However, when light is incident from an external light source on an organic-light emitting display apparatus, reflection occurs due to a refractive index difference between stacked layers in the organic-light emitting display apparatus. Thus, a reduction of the reflection of external light and maximization of the absorption thereof may enhance overall customer experience of the organic-light emitting display apparatuses.